


Where's Your Green?

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: Washington Capitals - Fandom
Genre: Insane Fluff, M/M, Stupid Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes St. Patrick's Day too seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Green?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this on St. Patrick's Day because of this (http://icedcaramellatta.tumblr.com/post/141232889048) post and I just completely forgot to post it. Also since I posted something else she wrote yesterday and someone said they wanted to see more of writing I thought I might as well post this. Hope you enjoy!

The first time was when Mike was at the stove making eggs for breakfast. He was absentmindedly stirring them in the pan when he felt a sharp pinch on his ass. He jumps out of his daze and turns around to see Tom smiling smugly behind his mug of coffee. 

 

“What the hell man?” Mike asks upset staring at his roommate with evil eyes. 

 

“You aren't wearing any green,” Tom says like it’s the most casual thing in the world.

 

“What the hell does that have to do with you pinching me?” 

 

“It's Saint Patrick's day, duh,” Tom says rolling his eyes at Mike. 

 

Mike just huffs out an angry breath before turning back to his eggs mumbling to himself about stupid roommates. 

***

The next time it happens is when Mike walks out of his room from getting changed into proper clothes to take his parents around DC. Tom crosses him on the way to his room and pinches him on the arm. 

 

“For fucks sake Tom you aren't even Irish!” Mike yells down the hall. 

 

He hears Tom laugh from his bedroom. 

***

Mike has a really nice day with his parents. His mom drags him and his dad all across DC until his dad tells says he’s seen the damn city already, he just wants to eat. Mike takes them to the lunch spot he goes to with Tom that's right by their place. 

 

They're waiting to be seated when he feels a pinch on his side. Mike nearly jumps out of his skin and whips around to see who touched him. Tom is cracking up standing next to Andre who is at least trying to hide his laughter. Before Mike can even get a word out his mom gasps,

 

“Tom! Andre! I didn't know you would be joining us!”

 

Tom is unable to compose himself so Andre answered for them. 

 

“No no we are just picking up some lunch, we didn't even know Mike was bringing you here.”

 

“Oh, well alright it was lovely to see you two again,” Mike's mom says smiling at them. 

 

Tom finally got himself together enough to say bye to them as the waitress brings them a to go bag. 

 

“Such lovely boys,” his mom says as Mike simmers next to her. 

***

Mike gets back home and finds Tom watching some crap show on the TV. He says hi and walks past him to get to his room when he feels a pinch on his butt. He jumps and turns around to see Tom smiling at him like a crazy little kid.

 

“TOM,” Mike yells, “STOP WITH THE PINCHING. ALL DAY, I GET IT I’M NOT WEARING GREEN.”

 

“And what if I don’t want to stop?” Tom smiles wickedly. 

 

“I don’t care what you want or don’t want, stop being such a child,” Mike bursts annoyed. 

 

At that Tom’s smile disappeared from his face and he quietly whispers an apology, “Sorry, I didn’t know it bothered you that much.” 

 

Mike can't help but soften at the other boy’s tone and sighs. “It’s fine Tom, it’s not that big of a deal. And I guess you did warn me this morning.” 

 

Tom looks up softly and smiles. At that Mike thinks he’s pretty much screwed because Tom can get to him so easily, but he also thinks that he’s perfectly okay with that. He walks over and sits next to Tom on the couch, nudging him up so Tom puts his arm around him and then lays his head in his lap. He feels Tom's large hands card through his hair and closes his eyes. Tom bends down and places a kiss on his cheek and continues watching TV. Mike thinks that this wasn't such a bad Saint Patrick's day at all. That is, until Tom lightly pinches his cheek. 


End file.
